


Warmth

by MihaAndJ



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I mean for them it's actually a past setting, Ice-Skating, M/M, but you get the idea, this is shitty but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaAndJ/pseuds/MihaAndJ
Summary: Shinya is terrible at ice-skating and Shuusei is worse.~°-°~Why I wrote this: It is Shuusei Kagari's birthday, this pairing needs more love and I am desperate.
Relationships: Kagari Shuusei/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Warmth

Nobody from Division 1 thought something as casual as the annual works outing in December could be as much fun as it was in this year. They were going ice-skating. The mere thought of her colleague Shinya Kougami stumbling across the ice made Akane Tsunemori laugh. Usually, Kougami was a grounded man with determined steps. Someone who would stand stable at force twelve on the Beaufort scale. Now, his knees were slightly bended and his weight was mainly carried by Kunizuka. Almost everyone enjoyed this. Every time Kunizuka let go, he stared waving with his arms, trying to stay balanced and to hold on to her again. She didn’t look to happy, since Kougami wasn’t a tiny, short, light-weighed boy, but rather a fully grown and trained man. And while Kunizuka herself wasn’t a weak person. There were several moments when it looked like Kougami was ripping her arm off, or when they almost crashed to the ground together.  
“He looks so beautifully pathetic.” Next to Akane, Shuusei Kagari sighed. His eyes sparkled and he smiled at her. “Makes him look a lot more human, don’t you think?”  
“I think it’s hilarious.”, Akane said and found Kougami on the ice again. This time without Kunizuka, sitting on his butt. They shared a laugh.  
“I guess I will join the fun now.” Akane got up. “What about you, Kagari?” His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. “I’m jusgonnawaithere.”  
“Pardon?”  
He coughed. “I said, I am gonna wait here.”  
“Don’t say you can’t skate, Kagari.”  
“No, I _can_ skate, I just don’t _want_ to.” He pointed out, “Besides, I’m cold and I don’t wanna-“ But Akane didn’t listen.  
“You are one to talk, calling Kougami pathetic!” She laughed, throwing her head back. Shuusei smiled sheepishly.  
“Well, come on, come on, I will teach you, Kagari.”

~°-°~

Shuusei had to realise that not only he couldn’t ice-skate, but he was also much worse on the ice than Shinya. After an hour, Shinya was able to run across the lake without help, stumbling only every now and then, earning back at least a little bit of his pride. In contrast, Shuusei was still more sitting than standing on the ice. Akane tried to help him, but he told her to go after many pointless attempts and now, on his butt, tried to make his way back to a more reliable ground. Except he was stopped, when two knees appeared in his field of vision. The person belonging to the knees tried to come to a halt, stumbled and prevented themselves from falling onto their knees, by stretching out their hands.  
“Hey, Kou.” Shuusei snickered, when he saw Shinya’s concentrated face. He got up again and balanced himself out.  
“Are you leaving the ice? I join you.” He held out a hand. As Shuusei grabbed the hand and tried to pull himself up, Shinya was pulled down, lost his balance they both fell on top of each other. They groaned in pain.  
“Kou? You got to get up first.”  
“Yes.” Nothing moved.  
“Shinya?” Finally, Shinya made a move and side by side they skittered across the ice on their knees. “This was a very disgraceful experience:”, Shinya said as they eventually could take their ice-skates off. “Agreed.” Shuusei nodded. “Let’s never do this again.”

They had given the rest of the team signs of leaving and wandered off through the city, watching the lights. Shuusei thought that Shinya definitely looked better on non-slippery ground. The sparkling lights reflected in his dark hair and Shuusei felt a little bit christmas-y. For about an hour, silence lay between them. They watched people hurrying through shops and gazed at the decorated windows, where heavy clothing and expensive Christmas-decorations were laid out. Eventually, they reached a more silent place. A park. The trees were decorated with golden lights and a warm feeling settled in Shuusei’s heart.  
“Should I have bought a present for you?” This question caught Shuusei off guard.  
“What? Why?”  
“I just thought, Should I have? I never made you a present before, but things are different this year, so…” Shinya trailed off.  
“Please, I don’t need a gift from you.” Shuusei laught. “It’s enough, that you let me see you on the ice today. Best gift ever. Wouldn’t trade it for anything.”  
“Never mind, I don’t even want to make you a gift.” Shuusei just laughed harder.  
“But seriously.” Shinya came to a halt. And took Shuusei’s hand.  
“Yeah?” Suddenly, Shuusei felt like blushing. The atmosphere had changed when they stopped. They were so close, their noses almost touched. Their breathes rhythmically clouded the vision of each other’s faces.  
“Happy birthday.”  
“Thank you.” Shuusei felt his face go even warmer, “Thankyouiloveyou.”  
Shinya grinned. “Come again?”  
“Fuck you, I love you.”  
Their kiss was brief and both their lips were rough and dry but they still smiled afterwards, avoiding each other’s eyes. They stayed close like that.  
“I think I’m cold.”, Shuusei whispered after a while, afraid to break the moment. But he didn’t. Shinya simply took his hand and lead him to the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a bit rushed and a bit dumb but I needed a birthday fanfic for Shuusei, okay? I am going to sail this ship, even though it is just a tiny boat. It will not sink under my watch. So I will also write something decent about them at some point. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this in some way. If so, please let me know somehow. Any mistakes may be reported to me. Have a great day. :)


End file.
